Out Of Tune
by helsbels90
Summary: SEQUEL to Melody (which probably needs to be read first). With the birth of a Dauphin, the death of a Cardinal, the disgrace of a regiment and two very broken hearts, how will Melody, her Uncle and the four musketeers survive? Nothing is ever as it seems in Paris, the scheming hasn't ended with just one death and new enemies and old surface against the group...


Chapter 1: Broken Dreams

Author's Note: This is a sequel to my first Musketeers story 'Melody', and follows on from the events within that and the OC I created. As in 'Melody', Anne and Aramis never had a relationship, although the Dauphin may still turn out not to be the King's child….I am yet to decide. Also, whilst some of the developments may hint to or be inspired by the second series I will not be sticking to the TV canon – due to the variations in relationships within my stories.

I was so thrilled that so many people read, reviewed, favourite and followed my last story. Reviews bring me particular joy and I loved all the positive comments and encouragement. I only hope everyone can enjoy this story as much!

Nearly six months had passed since the incident in which they musketeers had seen the last of Milady, many things had changed for the group, and not all of them in the ways they had expected them to when they had left the Inn by the Falls. The Royal Palace was in an odd state of elation and despair. The Cardinal had passed away following a short illness and the King had taken it very badly, insisting on a period of official morning – having no idea he was grieving for a man who had played him for a fool for so many years. The joy, came in the form of the beautiful and healthy baby boy the Queen had delivered two days earlier, signalling the birth of an heir to the throne and the hope of future children to follow. For the musketeers there was no such definitive mood; no black, no white, just grey areas and their own mundane thoughts.

Melody was exhausted, she had assisted in the labour of the Dauphin and had been looking after Queen Anne ever since. The sound of her small heeled shoes echoed on the marble flooring as she crossed the gallery that sat between the King's office and the Queen's quarters. She walked the route in a day dream, longing for sleep, but was awakened very suddenly as she came face to face with D'Artagnan, Athos, Porthos and Aramis. Three of them offered her bright smiles, but Aramis turned slightly to avoid looking at her. Melody felt as though she had been punched in the stomach, she had hoped that every time they saw each other it would get a little easier – but so far that hadn't happened. Managing a tiny and half-hearted smile in reply, Melody continued on her way and found Constance waiting for her near one of the doorways. The pity in her friend's eyes almost caused Melody to cry, but she held her emotions back as Constance rubbed her arm.

"If I had known they were there I would have to come to head you off I'm sorry!"

"It isn't your fault Constance. They are the King's musketeers and are likely to be in the Palace now and then. That is why D'Artagnan suggested you for the position. At least you get to see each other more often and without your husband glaring at you all the time." Melody placated her friend and simultaneously tried to gather her feelings.

"Hmm I suppose. But I do hate to see both you and Aramis so unhappy." Constance was prevented from saying anything further on the matter as the two ladies were summonsed into the next room.

In the gallery, the others approached a brooding Aramis, eager to put an end to his behaviour.

"This needs to stop Aramis – not just because if Treville sees your behaviour there will be trouble – you also need to stop punishing Melody. Sulking and drinking will not solve anything." Athos advised in his calm way.

"Like you can talk" Aramis scoffed shaking his head, and glaring at his friend.

"It is because I did it for so long that I know how destructive it can be"

"You should listen to him" Porthos chimed in.

"Explain to me please gentlemen…"Aramis began gesturing widely with his hat "why is it that she plays with my head, breaks my heart and strolls around as if nothing has happened and yet I am the one who has to be nice to her and not upset or punish her when it is all she deserves."

"It wasn't like that – she never intended…"Porthos interjected.

"Melody broke off our engagement; she turned me down – refused to become my wife! It was her decision."

"No Aramis let's be fair. It was the King who refused you permission to marry, based on some twisted lies he had been spun by the Cardinal" D'Artagnan pointed out, even Aramis couldn't bring himself to make the sign of the cross as a mark of respect for the dead in this case. "We are all out of favour at the moment."

"I would have resigned my commission and left the regiment for her – but she didn't want me to do that – turns out she wanted to marry a musketeer more than she wanted to marry me."

"Have you heard yourself? We all know Melody, you better than all, and we all know that she would never think like that. Somewhere in that dense head of yours you know that the reason Melody terminated your engagement was because the regiment is your life. She knew that if you left to marry her, you would hate life outside and blame her for it. It would have ruined you both. Melody left you because she loved you, you idiot!" Porthos growled slightly to show his irritation.

Treville swept into the other end of the gallery with a face like thunder, and the conversation ceased. The Captain was under ever increasing pressure from the displeased and misinformed monarch and the stress was starting to show. He had been hoping to catch a glimpse of his niece, at least that would have made him smile, but she was nowhere to be seen. Since Melody has been made a Lady in waiting to the Queen, she had moved into chambers at the Palace, and due to the unfortunate ending between her and Aramis she no longer visited the garrison and so uncle and niece rarely saw each other. The stoic Captain desperately hope that the situation would change soon, for everyone's sake.


End file.
